Calidaes Reindeer
If someone is purposely looking for a reindeer, it is unlikely that they will find one. Like their kirin brethren, these creatures can move silently if they wish to, leaving no tracks behind. How they accomplish this feat is quite different, though. Calidaes and frigaes reindeer are capable of walking above treetops, their hooves moving as if the air beneath them is solid. Wild reindeer take to the air whenever anyone is near to avoid being seen. This power does not extend to flight, though, despite the wishful stories of some village children. Levitating tires these companions out, and they cannot remain airborne indefinitely. Reindeer at the castle use this skill mostly to find more delectable leaves at the top of trees. For the most part, these companions are content with remaining on the ground, foraging for food like any other creature. However, if one does manage to glimpse a sight of a reindeer in the woods, it is impossible to mistake for a normal deer. Calidaes reindeer have brown coats and antlers, but between their antlers burns a constant flame. This fire burns hotter than any other, and will melt anything it touches, even forming glass from sand. Egg This egg could almost be mistaken for a bell, except for the bright flames emanating from it. Hatchling Calidaes reindeer hatchlings are happy little creatures, constantly running about and finding the fun in everything. Even at this young age they are starting to produce the flames their kind is famous for. Older reindeer take care to teach hatchlings the effects of their magic, and so accidents are kept to a minimum. If a fire does break out, a frigaes reindeer will promptly put it out. When one's calidaes calf is young, it is best to approach them with a bucket of water at the ready, just in case. As they age, these hatchlings are able to control their powers more easily, and begin to learn to levitate. Calidaes reindeer like to hold contests against one another, seeing who can get the highest. Every once in a while a hatchling takes a tumble, and is quite embarrassed. Adult A fully grown calidaes reindeer is truly a sight to see. While both genders have the same captivating antlers, those of the males are larger and more powerful. These antlers are shed like those of normal reindeer, but grow back much more quickly. These antlers retain some of the magical heat calidaes reindeer create. If a bit is broken off, it is carefully collected and usually used in spells. If a boiling cauldron is needed, the piece of antler is used as part of the fire's tinder, and improves the potion greatly. Females almost never damage their antlers, as they don't fight among themselves. The reindeer with the largest antlers are leaders of their herds, and battle with others to defend their place. Young males and hatchlings perform this ancient tradition often, charging at one another and testing their strength. Once in a while inexperienced hatchlings will end up tangled in each other's antlers, and will have to be cut loose. It's lucky that young reindeer use up their pent energy on one another, else their magi would have a hard time tiring them. Eventually, these hatchlings will be old enough to travel with their herd, and will be gone most of the time. These herds can be anywhere from a few dozen reindeer to hundreds. The groups roam around the fields and forests around the castle, and wander quite far from home. If a magi has need of their calidaes reindeer companion, it's necessary to cast a quick spell to call them back. These reindeer can run extraordinarily fast, and will arrive back to the castle within a half hour. Because of this speed, these are one of the last winter companions to leave The Keep and migrate north. Within a few short days, calidaes reindeer have reached the Arkene, where they will spend the warmer months. Although they love to roam, calidaes reindeer prefer to remain closer to the natives, offering them heat and illumination whenever they require it. Breeding Additional Information * No. 256 * Obtained: ** as a gift from Magistream to users who gave an undisclosed number of gifts to others during Winter Solstice 2011. **from bags sold by the Solstice Caravan during Winter Solstice 2014. * Released: December 25th, 2011 * Artist: GlassWalker * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: **Male adults have several smaller flames around their larger antlers **Females have smaller antlers and a single flame. Category:2011 Creatures Category:Special Category:Gift-born Category:Winter Solstice Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Deers Category:Fire Category:Gender Dimorphism